


Trust My Rage

by darknnerdy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Leather, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknnerdy/pseuds/darknnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy tases Fury and comes face to face with The God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust My Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited but begged to crawl out of my mind and onto the screen. So if you see mistakes, just let me know. I'm flying by the seat of my panties here. Also it's my first try at 3rd person. Let's hope I don't screw it up.

Deep underground in New Mexico things were finally beginning to calm. Director Fury had moved facilities in order to better get a grip on things in New York. 

His people worked tirelessly trying to do damage control and keep a close eye on the Avengers that remained. It wasn’t until a year later that the peace and quiet Director Fury had a strong hold on came crashing down. Really, though, he should have seen it coming. 

Darcy smiled to herself as her fingers moved across the elegant keyboard. It had taken her six months. Six long ass months to hack into SHIELDS facility. Two more months and she had all the information she needed. 

Emails. Data. Photos. 

She’d known they were keeping her and Jane far away from New York for a reason, but no one had said what that was. No amount of begging or bribing, had shown her that the only way to get the information was to dig herself. 

And dug she had. 

The first time she’d been caught. They had landed and been given clearance to return to the states a few months after news broke of the invasion. Flown home on guarded plains thinking they were just going to be driven home and left alone. 

Darcy should have known better. Mostly she did, but she was too focused on planting her feet on solid ground to understand what was happening until it was too late. 

After fighting with Fury and getting Jane prepared for her long road ahead, she went to work, settling into her new room below New Mexico’s desert and under the watchful eyes of SHIELD. 

Her fingers worked in overtime and her eyes held constant shadows as she spent day and night searching for clues. She needed something tangible to show Jane. To prove what she’d already suspected. 

Fury had done some impressive cleanup. He’d let the stories happen, she was sure, but the details are what mattered, and so far the only ones who’d known anything where locked up tight and saying nothing. Until she took it too far. 

That was when she not only made her new best friend, but also a little extra cash on the side. 

It was wrong, sure, but so was he. Now she had the evidence and a very angry scientist. 

She shrugged flopping down the chair, it could be worse. 

The floor she was currently being held on was too quiet and the quiet made her nervous. The thought of Jane smacking her hand kept her from chewing her nails, so she did the only other option left. 

Darcy began to spin, letting the world fall away. She can’t find herself caring that Fury was about to tear into her. That she’d broken their precious rules. Let them punish her. Jane meant more than any punishment he would hand her. 

Instead, she let her hair fan out, the motion of the chair creating a blanket from the harsh steel that surrounded her. 

The hypnotizing beats of Sweet Dreams filtered into her ears and she picked up her pace, her hand pushing hard against the sleek desk. For a moment she felt like a kid again, smiling to herself as the world faded away. 

And then it stopped, coming to a halt as a hand gripped her wrist too tight. 

Her blue eyes burned with fire for whoever ruined her good time, and her hand is wrapped tight around her personal protector. With the tight grip still firmly in place around her wrist, she pushed the button and listened to the buzzing until the captor let’s her free. 

Her eyes were wild as she kissed her taser, spinning once more before laughing. 

“Personal space, asshole!” She declared triumphantly as her eyes finally find the offending, her mouth going slack in surprise. “Ho shit.” 

“Darcy.” Her head snapped up from the writhing form on the ground to meet a bemused smile rising high on Thor’s face. “I see you are well.” 

“Not for long.” She tried to hide the smile tugging at her lips, but a nervous laugh bubbles up as she toed at Director Fury on the ground. “You think he’s gonna be pissed?” 

She backed away from Fury, thinking maybe he wouldn’t remember if she disappeared. 

“I am so de… Wait!” 

Oh my, God! 

“Thor! How are you here?” Shit. Jane was gonna be so pissed, she thinks as her hand goes for her phone, only to be reminded the guards took it. 

“I come to speak with the man on the ground.” At Thor’s words Fury groaned, his muscles twitching as he laid on the ground. 

Like a fish, Darcy thought with a smile. Tasing him might not have been smart, but it was so worth it. 

“Yeah… I think he’s busy.” She said smothering her smile with a grimace as Fury slowly began to move below her. Probably shouldn’t have done that. 

“One of your mortal pets, brother?” Darcy’s eyes immediately searched the room for the voice. It sent a chill up her spine and it only took a moment for her to locate the new offender. 

“Loki,” Thor warned, only for Darcy to jump up, taser in hand as her eyes narrow into slits, roaming over the leather clad evil overlord. 

Recognition flashed in her eyes as they rake over him. She opened her mouth, a threat dripping from the tip of her tongue, only to be tackled by a SHIELD agent with an omf. 

“Dudes!” She screamed as her back hit the floor. In less than a second the weight that was firmly planted on top of her disappears and Thor’s hand pulls her to her feet. 

“Miss Lewis.” 

Darcy froze, looking up at Thor and biting her lip. “Is he pissed?” 

“He does not look to be in a pleasant mood.” Even Thor winced at the anger in Fury’s eyes. 

“Hide me?” 

“I will allow no harm to come to you, Lady Darcy.” 

“Miss Lewis!” Director Fury snapped . 

She stumbled a bit as Thor pushed her behind him and watched as the muscles in his back tightened. 

Shit! Darcy hissed internally. It’s one thing to be punished for breaking into his files, something he really should have protected a little better, but another for tasing her new boss. She was also pretty sure if Thor beat him he’d blame her too. 

“Jane’s going to murder me,” she groaned and peeked around Thor’s arm, wincing at the look in the mad pirate’s good eye, but kept her mouth shut. Self preservation had finally kicked in. 

A little too late, don’t you think? Darcy scolded herself, her eyes traveling to the god beside her. He looked nothing like she imagined. Truth be told, she was hoping he had a horn. Instead, he just looked menacing at a foot taller than her. 

She quickly turned back when his eyes slid to her, catching her admiring the way his leather fit his body. Stupid God. 

“Director Fury,” Thor greeted, pushing the reality she’d hoped to escape back in as his free hand held her behind him. “We must speak at once.” 

Fury’s gaze moved between Thor and her hiding form, until he too seemed to notice the other in the room. He was kinda hard to miss, she thought, with all that leather. 

“I see.” Fury’s eyes remained on Loki and his mouth in a thin line. 

“Did you not miss me?” The overlord’s green eyes pierced into the Director’s. “Do you not offer me a warm greeting?” 

“Loki,” Thor warned once more, his hand gripping tightly on his arm. Darcy wanted to laugh at the tension in the room. If all else fails, always laugh, she’d told herself. 

“You expect me to be cordial to the mortals?” Loki sneered at his brother, malice dripping from his voice. 

“Ant’s beneath your boot, right?” 

“Well.” Loki shrugged. “Yes.” 

Darcy’s eyes moved so quickly between the Director and God’s in the room she was becoming dizzy, but his words struck a harsh cord in her mind as she thought about the photos she’d seen when she hacked into SHIELD. Loki’s face flashed in her mind, that cold and violent stare as he looked upon his destruction. 

“Hey! Lord of Leather!” 

“Mortal.” He hissed, turning toward her, but it was too late. She’d already found her target, a weak spot in his armor, and the buzzing sound of her taser echoed in the room as it connected with Loki’s side. 

She watched the arrogance leave those cruel green eyes as his knees hit the floor first, followed by a groan as he twitched beneath her. 

Darcy noticed Thor’s look first. Surprise gave way to pride as he began to laugh looking down at his brother. 

Fury seemed agitated, but Darcy figured one eyed pirates usually looked that way until his face cracked with a smile. 

“So…” Darcy took a small step out from behind her protector, a very innocent look shining in her blue eyes as she hid the taser behind her back. “He seems nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have (maybe sorta) plans for this. It started with a dream, an obsession, and a laugh, much like all my stories. If it continues, you should know I do my best with darker character, so yeah. That's where this'll be. Not sure of the full plans here, but if you want more let me know.


End file.
